Una carta de despedida
by sofia de Lautner
Summary: Gale decide romper el hielo y envía a Katniss una carta veinte años después de la revolución.


…

Te conocí cuando tenías doce años. Eras pequeña y lucías frágil, pero jamás lo fuiste. Supiste como lidiar con todo el peso de la pérdida de tu padre, sin perder jamás la calma.

Eras un misterio ente mis ojos. Nunca había visto a una niña disparar con semejante puntería. Y cada año te superabas a ti misma. No sabía bien cómo lidiar contigo. Éramos amigos, cómplices, o sólo compañeros de caza. Lo que haya sido, me gustó, y era la razón por la que volvía a confiar en ti.

Nos cuidamos la espalda siempre. Todavía recuerdo el día en que me lastimé el pie, por culpa de una trampa mal colocada. Te quedaste conmigo y me ayudaste a recuperarme y volver a casa, y hasta que te aseguraste que yo estuviese bien, no te fuiste.

Cada vez crecíamos más. Y nuestra amistad lo hizo junto a nosotros, y pasó a ser algo confuso ante mis ojos. Puede que parezca ser frío e indiferente, pero realmente me importabas. Cada vez que miraba alguna otra chica, no podía dejar de compararla contigo. Y me avergüenza decir que tú siempre eras la mejor.

Llegaron los años de la cosecha. Cuando éramos pequeños, nuestro nombre había estado allí pocas veces, y nunca nos había tocado la mala suerte de salir escogidos. Recuerdo que la noche anterior no podía dormir, pensando en quién sería el desdichado que moriría ese año. Pensaba en mis hermanos, pequeños e indefensos, y en ti. En qué haría si te perdiese.

Todavía tengo fresco el recuerdo en la memoria, cuando te pedí que huyéramos. Te reíste de mí, pero sé que era una idea inútil: Jamás hubiéramos sobrevivido.

Aquel día, donde todo comenzó. Cuando Prim fue elegida y tú te ofreciste en su lugar. Puedo reconstruir la escena en mi cabeza, de hecho, lo hago siempre. Y cuando… Peeta fue elegido, estaba decidido a ofrecerme voluntario e ir contigo. Pero vi en tus ojos que no debía hacerlo, que debía quedarme y cuidarte desde el distrito doce. Porque si tú volvías y tu familia no estaba, no tendrías nada. Y la culpa sería siempre mía.

Te llevaron a aquél lugar que odiábamos, donde la gente vivía a base de ver a otros morir. Te cambiaron por fuera, pero la pequeña Catnip que había conocido seguía en tu interior. Lo supe desde el momento en que te oí hablar con Caesar.

Cuando entraste en la arena yo casi no podía respirar. No podía verte, porque estaba seguro que si algo te sucedía, yo moriría contigo. Y casi lo hago.

Pero no me iré en detalles. Sabes bien lo que pasó después, y el pasado no es el motivo por el cual escribo.

Cuando nos separamos, las ultimas palabras que dijimos siguen reproduciéndose en mi cabeza cada noche. Y es por eso que necesitaba decirte todo esto. Pasaron años en los que yo solamente me dedicaba al trabajo. Evitaba todo contacto con otros seres humanos por el mero hecho de temer salir herido.

Pero pronto comencé a salir de mi encierro. Las paredes que había construido a mi alrededor me habían impedido ver como el mundo progresaba día a día, y yo me había quedado atrás.

Conocí una mujer que trabajaba conmigo. Su nombre es Taylor, y pasó mucho tiempo hasta que llegamos a donde estamos hoy: Casados. El 16 de diciembre nació nuestra hija, y hoy se cumple su primer año de vida. Y por primera vez no tengo miedo al futuro, porque se que construimos un mundo mejor para ella.

La llamamos Katniss Hawthorne.

Dentro del sobre encontrarás su fotografía. Es idéntica a Taylor, pero tiene mis ojos. Ojos grises, heredados de la Veta. Aquel lugar donde todo comenzó.

Espero que tu y Peeta sean felices juntos, tanto como yo lo soy ahora. Y estoy seguro que él sabrá protegerte, aunque tú puedes cuidarte sola. Siempre pudiste.

Algún día le enseñaré a la pequeña Katniss a utilizar el arco y las flechas. Seguro sabrá hacerlo casi tan bien como tú, porque puedo ver en sus ojos la valentía que tiene dentro.

Te extraño. Casi tanto como cuando nos separamos, y me gustaría volver a vernos. Pero sé que no podemos. Aunque yo sería más feliz si contestaras, respeto tu decisión.

Siempre te tendré cerca. Sólo necesito cerrar los ojos, y estarás conmigo. Espero que yo siga estando presente en tu mente.

Y que las probabilidades estén siempre… siempre de vuestra parte.

Gale.

...

Hola. Esto es sólo algo que salió de mi mente cuando releí el final de sinsajo. Pensé que Gale merecía una última oportunidad para despedirse de Katniss.

Gracias por leer! :)


End file.
